In the information age, most people rely on the help of computers to complete their tasks in order to work efficiently. The common input device of a computer includes for example a mouse device, a keyboard device, a trackball device, or the like. Moreover, for increasing the application and entertainment, an input device with a projecting function has been introduced into the market.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating the outward appearance of a conventional mouse device. FIG. 2 schematically illustrates the concepts of the projecting function of the mouse device as shown in FIG. 1. The conventional mouse device 1 comprises a casing 11, left/right buttons 12, a LCD panel 13, a microcontroller (not shown), a magnifying lens 14, a projection light source 15 and a light-transmissible projection panel 16. The left/right buttons 12 are exposed outside the casing 11 so as to be operated by the user. The microcontroller, the LCD panel 13 and the projection light source 15 are accommodated within the casing 11. Moreover, the microcontroller is electrically connected with the LCD panel 13. The light-transmissible projection panel 16 is installed on the casing 11 and located at a focusing position of the magnifying lens 14. The image shown on the LCD panel 13 is controlled by the microcontroller. The projection light source 15 emits a light beam to the LCD panel 13. When the associated information is shown on the LCD panel 13 under control of the microcontroller and in response to the light beam from the projection light source 15, the image shown on the LCD panel 13 is enlarged by the magnifying lens 14. The enlarged image is projected onto the light-transmissible projection panel 16 so as to be viewed by the user. The technology of the mouse device 1 is disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model No. TWM385747, which is entitled “Projection mouse” and detailed descriptions thereof are omitted.
As mentioned above, the input device is equipped with the LCD panel to provide the projecting function. However, the installation of the LCD panel increases the fabricating cost of the input device. Moreover, the bulky volume of the LCD panel is detrimental to the development of the input device toward light weightiness, slimness and small size. In other words, the conventional input device with the projecting function needs to be further improved. Moreover, the computing device with the projecting function has not been disclosed.